Sands of Time
by goodstuff3
Summary: Percy is saved after his mother's death at a young age. He becomes the champion of Ouranus, primordial of the skies. The titan war has passed and ancient beings are rising to finish off the Olympians. Will Percy be able to unleash the sands of time to stop them, or will the world fall to Gaea and Tartarus?


**I own nothing**

**Thought this was a good idea and just wrote it down so yeah**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy pov**

Percy dodged an attack coming towards his left, as his father advanced on him, pushing him into a defensive form. Percy blocked an overhead strike with his sword before getting in his father's guard and driving his shoulder into his father's chest pushing him back a few feet, giving Percy some breathing room.

Percy took a deep breath; his father was pushing him harder than usual today. His father charged again, trying to get Percy with a horizontal strike aimed for his stomach. Percy dropped on to his hands and one knee, using the other to attempt to sweep his father's legs out from beneath him.

The attempt failed as his father jumped a few feet over his sweep. Percy recovered quickly as he batted away his father's counter attack before giving a counter of his own with an uppercut swing of his sword. _Another miss._

Percy was panting by now, hours of the same fight having gone by, still without a winner. Percy was near exhaustion, so he formulated an idea to win this quickly.

Percy charged faking a high strike and dropping low again, in another sweep attempt. His father jumped as predicted, Percy swiped his hand through the air, causing a powerful gust of wind to blow through the arena. The wind surprised his father, as it hit his feet during his jump and sent him toppling over onto the ground. A split-second later Percy was above him with his sword to his neck.

"Surrender?" Percy asked, to which his father nodded slightly, keeping his neck away from the blade as best as he could.

Percy lowered his hand, which his father took graciously and helped him up. "I thought I said no powers, swords only?" His father asked.

Percy ran a hand through his sweaty hair "I was tired and wanted the match to end. It's not like you would have won anyways." Percy said with faux arrogance.

His father laughed heartily before rolling his eyes and saying in a sarcastic voice "Oh, okay. Suree."

They continued on, moving swiftly out of the dirt floor of the arena and into his father's office.

As they took their seats, his father in his large black leather chair and himself in a small chair on the other side of the desk.

Percy kicked his feet up onto the top of the sleek, mahogany desk, before he noticed his father's friendly expression turn into a serious one.

"Percy, I think it's about time. As you know, the Olympians have defeated the titans a second time, barely I might add, with the daughter of Zeus completing her part of the prophecy." He took a breath, and then continued. "And now **She **is attempting to rise again, along with her giant offspring, and my brother." He spoke the words brother as well as she, with intense hatred._ It's understandable,_ Percy thought_, if my wife tried to get me killed and then go out and bang my brother, I would hate them both too._

Percy nodded, waiting for his father to continue. After getting his head straight, his father continued "We both know the Olympians can't handle Gaea and Tartarus, even if it was just Gaea, they would still have a tough time. Which is why, we will help them. I have devised a plan to get myself to full strength, while I will work on getting some extra help, while you are doing something for me." Percy nodded obediently. He wasn't fond of the Olympians, especially Poseidon, but he owed his adoptive father for saving him after his mother died.

"What will you have me do then?" Percy asked curiously, having not seen the outside world for a few years will do that.

"Well, you will go to a place and pick something up for me, while I work on getting you something." Ouranus told him.

"What place and what am I picking up?" Percy asked, truly intrigued.

"Where you will be going is none other than Atlantis of the Sands."Ouranus announced like Percy should understand what that meant.

"Um, What?" Percy asked confused.

"Atlantis of the sands, a mythological place, said to hold unimaginable wealth and power. Also, the supposed resting place of my dear brother Chronos." Ouranus told Percy.

"Okay, and what am I picking up at this place? First off, Do we even know if this place is real or not?" Percy questioned.

"Well, we'd better hope it's real, otherwise we are all dead, myself included. Because if Gaea and Tartarus win, there would be no barrier between my realm and Gaea's. Which would mean my realm, gone. But, as for what you will be looking for. You will be looking for the Sands of Time, the tomb of my brother and his power." Ouranus explained seriously.

Percy gulped, but nodded "So, what will you do with it? I mean, what's the point?"

"I need the sands, to help me get out of this ethereal form, that only works in the skies, also, having them would mean Gaea can't use them to help her rise faster or get stronger. It will also benefit you, as the universe is in need of a new primordial of time. Of course, just getting the sands will only get you about as much power over time as Kronos' blessing. You would need to please my mother, Chaos, in order to unlock most of the powers of my brother, and then finally you would need to be turned immortal and undying. At that point, if you get that far, my mother could turn you into a primordial, unlocking my brother's full power and ability." Ouranus explained in detail.

"Okay, so get the sands get out, then what?" Percy asked still in awe about the possibility of becoming a primordial.

"Lots of questions today, huh?" Ouranus said "Yes, get the sands, get out of there and then I will transport you and whoever you want, back up here to my domain. After that, well, we'll figure it out when we get there."

"Wait,wait, wait. You said 'you and whoever else', who the hell is going to be with me? I thought this was gonna be a solo mission." Percy complained.

"Oh, I didn't mention it? You will be going to the magnificent camp half-blood for a few weeks, right after we meet and greet with the Olympians tomorrow. And yes, a few weeks because firstly, you need to socialize, and second you need to see who is trustworthy enough to help you, because you will be taking two people with you, and I don't care who." Ouranus explained .

_Dammit_, Percy thought,_ I don't want to go to a camp for little Olympian brats._

"Too bad." Ouranus told him, as he read his mind.

"Get some rest, we are meeting the Olympians at noon tomorrow, pack what you're going to need for your trip." Ouranus told his son as he walked out of the room. Percy sighed before doing what his father told him.

_**Dreamstate**_

"_Percy, as you have been my champion for a year now, and I have become attached to you, I have a question to ask you." Ouranus told a younger Percy. Percy nodded his head at his mentor, who continued._

"_I would like you to be my son, will you let me adopt you?" Ouranus asked._

_Percy nodded eagerly, wanting a father for once in his life. "Okay, you have two choices. Choice one is become my son by blood, which will hurt a lot, but in the end allow you to be more powerful. Choice two, your appearance will change a little and it will not hurt, but you will be less powerful and can withstand less, as you would only have the blood of an Olympian, not both an Olympian and Primordial, which do you choose?" Ouranus asked._

"_Choice one, I want to be actually connected to my real father, and I will be stronger and make you prouder and happier." Percy told his soon to be father._

"_Okay, prepare yourself, this will hurt." Ouranus told him and Percy nodded._

_Ouranus began chanting in an ancient language, nothing happened to Percy at first, but after a few seconds of chanting the blood inside of Percy became stronger as it boiled up, making scream out in extreme pain as his insides began to heat to dangerously high temperatures. A few seconds later, which felt like hours for Percy, both the pain and Ouranus' chanting stopped. _

_Percy tried to stand, but fell to the ground almost instantly, as he blacked out. Ouranus picked up his new son and carried him to his bed. Ouranus noticed the changes the process had on Percy's body, his light green eyes turned into a dark grey with pure yellow pupils that looked like moving electricity, as well as a deeper tan on the previously slightly tan skin, also a little more muscle, not much, but some. His facial structure also became sharper making his face look royal and godly, even in his young age. _

_Ouranus smirked, thinking about how much of a ladies man his son would be, as he put him in his bed and kissed his forehead and walking out._

**The Next day**

Percy sighed as he heard the cracks emanating from his body as he got out of bed. Rubbing his eyes he walked into his bathroom and started the shower and got in. He got out of the warm shower into the cool air of his room before quickly using his water powers to instantly dry himself. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before picking out his clothes, dropping his towel and putting his clothes on.

Percy looked at himself in the mirror, a six-four seventeen year old with just the right amount of muscle, not overly muscled. He had tried to comb his unruly black hair and ended up with windswept unruly black hair, as if there was much of a difference. He had on a white t-shirt with the only words on it being UR-ANUS written in black, Ouranus thought it was a funny way to say his roman name and got it for him, on top of that he had a plain black hoodie zip-up sweater, with the front open showing off his shirt, and a pair of plain black jeans on.

Percy slung his small bag of supplies over his shoulder, most of the supplies being color variations of his t-shirt and some boxers and jeans along with some socks. Ready to go, he set off for his father's office, where he found him waiting. Ouranus grabbed ahold of his shoulder and a bright flash went off, before Percy got the feeling of flying, at dangerously high speeds, before it all stopped in less than a second.

He opened his eyes to find himself inside of a throne room, made of all white marble except the variations of thrones surrounding the room. On the columns that rose from the ground around the room, Percy could engravings that he was sure told many different stories, but was interrupted from his musings as who Percy assumed was Zeus began to yell at them.

"Who Dares Interrupt a meeting of the gods of Olympus." Zeus seethed loudly. Hearing his voice, Percy could tell he was extremely arrogant and thought he was the shit.

"Listen child, I have no time for you insolence, you're lucky we don't leave you to all die by Gaea's hand." Ouranus told Zeus in a loud, power filled voice.

Zeus huffed, but shut his mouth. "Who are you?" A loud, but respectful voice came from the woman next to Zeus. Percy assumed that this was Hera.

"I am Ouranos, primordial of the skies, and this is my son, Perseus. We are here to aid you in the upcoming war, well more like he is, at the moment. I will help at a later point in time, my son will help in my absence." The gods looked shocked before getting off their thrones and bowing. Zeus grudgingly followed the lead of the other gods.

"To what honor do we owe this visit, lord Ouranus?" A tall man holding a trident in hand, Poseidon asked Ouranus.

"Did I not just explain why I am here? I am here to offer my help, my help as in my son, for the upcoming war." Ouranus explained in again, this time in an annoyed tone.

"I have my duties to do. One of you needs to show him to that wonderful camp you have." Ouranus said smirking at Percy before vanishing from his spot, leaving Percy to stand alone in the center of the throne room with twelve ten-foot beings analyzing him.

Percy coughed into his hand "Is someone going to take me?" Percy asked the group.

"I'll take him. You ready to go, Percy?" asked volunteered a man in his mid-twenties, with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and with a caduceus in hand. _ Hermes_, Percy thought to himself.

"Uh, su- ." Percy started, but was interrupted by a melodic voice coming from his left.

"No, Hermes, I want to take him." Percy turned his head to the left to find a very beautiful woman, with long black hair and kaleidoscope eyes, along with a perfect body, looking at him like a bag of meat. Percy suddenly felt self-conscious, but shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Percy said, grabbing ahold of the perfectly manicured hand that was reached out for him to take.

A quick flash of light appeared and disappeared and reappeared at the base of a large, grassy hill.

"You, uh, never told me your name." Percy said blushing slightly for being even just a little bit flustered in front of a woman, it was a sign of weakness and Percy didn't want to be weak, physically or mentally.

She giggled lightly "Aphrodite, pleased to meet you Perseus." She greeted him.

"Um, okay. Thanks for the lift, Aphrodite. I'll see you around, I guess." Percy said.

Aphrodite giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making him stand there, even after she left, his mouth hanging open slightly. _Maybe this won't be so bad, _Percy thought as he climbed up the hill.

Reaching the top of the hill, he found himself looking down on a wide valley, full of green grass, a weird assortment of buildings, a small lake towards the back, and a bunch of teenagers milling around.

As he was looking down at the camp, a spear was shoved near his face "Stop, who are you and what are you doing here." Said an arrogant, male voice to his right.

Percy turned his head to look towards him, they looked to be about the same age, but Percy was taller by a couple of inches and the guy was stockier than Percy.

"Name is Percy; now get that twig out of my face before I shove it up your ass." Percy told him in a threatening tone.

The boy was slightly intimidated, but covered it up well "Yeah whatever, if you're a new a demigod go talk to Chiron at the big house and get out of my sight." He said trying to act tough.

Percy didn't respond and just walked up to the big baby blue house near the middle of the area. When he reached the porch, he noticed two men and one being in a wheelchair, playing cards together against two pairs of floating cards.

Percy looked towards the man in the wheelchair "Are you Chiron?" Percy asked. In his side view, Percy could see kids stopping to look at him, not even trying to hide their curiosity.

"Why yes, I am Chiron and who would you be?" He asked in a warm, mirth-filled voice coming out of his lips behind his neatly trimmed beard.

"Uh, I'm Percy. I'm, uh, new here, I guess." Percy told the man.

The man nodded and rolled over to the set of stairs. What happened next surprised Percy, but he hid it quickly, a white stallion came out of the wheelchair, but where the head should have been was Chiron's stomach.

_Oh Yeah, _Percy thought, _Chiron in the old stories was a centaur, half-man, half-horse._

"Come, follow me, I will show you around." Chiron told him

Percy nodded and began to follow him. Chiron began to explain things about the camp, as Percy looked around, girls would wave to him and he would wave back and then continue listening to Chiron.

They walked for a while until they came to an arena with a group of kids surrounding two fighters. Percy walked up to the fight to see it was a fight between two girls, either around sixteen or seventeen years old. One of the girls had long, silky, spiky black hair, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. She was strikingly beautiful, with a near perfect face, all of the right features, and electric blue eyes. The other was not really that beautiful, at least compared to the black haired girl. She was a little beefier than the other girl, and had a face that had a small resemblance to a pig, she had long chocolate brown hair that was slightly frizzy.

Both girls fought hard until the black haired girl used her shield and batted away a spear stab to the abdomen, getting in the other girls guard before kicking her legs out making her fall on the ground where the black haired girl put her spear up to the others neck. The other girl surrendered and the crowd clapped.

After the two girls left the ring and joined the crowd, a beefy boy, who Percy realized was the one who threatened him earlier, walked into the ring.

"Does anyone want to challenge me?" He called out arrogantly.

Percy shrugged and walked into the circle, "Sure, I'll challenge you." Percy told him; this time around he was holding a plain celestial bronze sword.

"Ah, so the newby wants to fight, well I will give you one, do you have a weapon kid." He called out across the twenty feet between them. Percy didn't respond, instead he pulled out a pen from his pocket, making everyone laugh before it elongated into a three and a half foot long celestial bronze sword, making everyone stop laughing .

"You ready yet?" Percy called out. The other guy charged across the distance and Percy met his charge halfway in a lock of blades. As the blades were still locked, Percy raised his leg and kicked the kid in the chest, sending him stumbling back a few feet. The crowd had gone silent, all looking at the new kid fight.

Percy let the kid charge again, letting there blades get locked together again, this time Percy couldn't kick him as he used his shield to protect his midsection. The kid tried to do the same thing Percy had done to him, he kicked his foot out at Percy, but what he wasn't expecting was Percy to grab him by the calf and lift up making him lose his balance and fall to the ground hard on his back.

Still holding the kid's leg up, Percy delivered a swift, powerful kick to his right ass cheek, hearing a light crack, Percy smirked lightly and dropped the leg, the small cloud of dust and the cry of pain making his grin grow. His opponent stood up slowly, leaning heavily on his left side.

Percy touched the pen cap to his sword, making it shrink back into a pen. His opponent tried to get him with a vertical strike, but Percy sidestepped. Percy jumped into the air, turning so he was nearly on his side, like he was about to go to sleep, he turned a little in the air and kicked the kid in the head hard with his right foot and then landed on his left, back turned to his opponent. After hearing the satisfying Thud of something heavy hitting the dirt, Percy's smirk grew.

The crowd was stunned for a moment before they cheered and clapped loudly, as Percy walked out of the arena.

Percy was out of the arena before he heard light jogging next to him, Percy turned his head and saw the black haired fighter from earlier.

"Hey, where did you learn that? That was sweet, you got to teach me that sometime." She exclaimed.

Percy chuckled "Sure, sometime. Name is Percy by the way." He told her.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I didn't ask your name, my name is Thalia!" She told him.

"That's cool; it's nice to meet you." Percy told her.

"Nice to meet you too, Percy. So do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" Thalia asked him.

"Nope, not a clue. Who 's your parent?" Percy didn't know if he should be spreading around the news that he was half-primordial.

"Oh, well my 'dad' is Zeus, even though he isn't really a dad, more like a sire." She explained, making air quotes when she said dad and laughing towards the end, Percy laughed as well.

"Yeah, not a fan of mine either." Percy told her, as a loud horn went off.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

Thalia looked at him confused, until realization dawned on her. "Oh, that was the signal for dinner. I keep forgetting you're new here. It seems like I've known you for longer." She told him as she motioned for him to follow her.

"We each have our own tables to eat at, all according to godly parent, so I sit alone." Thalia told him "Just go up to the big table, pick out your food and sit over at the Hermes table, that's where the undetermined campers sit."

Percy nodded and grabbed a plate and filled it with food. He was about to sit down, when he saw people getting up and throwing food in the fire. He understood that it was a sacrifice type of thing, so he went up and scraped some food in before sending a silent prayer to Ouranus.

Percy went back to the Hermes table, where he was told to sit, but saw it was overcrowded. It didn't seem like an appealing place to eat. Percy changed his mind and saw Thalia sitting at her table by herself. Percy shrugged and slid in across the table from her with his food.

Thalia looked up surprised before saying "You shouldn't sit there; they usually make a big deal about sitting at someone else's table."

Percy shrugged "They can learn to deal with it, I have faith in them." He told her making her chuckle.

"So, do they keep the cabins separated by parent too?" Percy asked, not sure where he would be sleeping for the night.

"Yeah, the undetermined still go into the Hermes cabin, but we've recently started building some cabins for the minor gods." Thalia explained.

Percy nodded "I don't really want to be crowded when I sleep, anywhere else I can stay?" Percy asked.

"Well some of the older campers, who are dating sneak into one another's cabin to sleep together." Thalia told him.

"You have extra space in your cabin, right? Can I sleep with you?" Percy asked

Percy didn't notice what he said until he saw Thalia's red face "Uh, that's not what I meant, I meant stay in your cabin, not, yeah." Percy trailed off "I'm up for either choice, though." He told her, liking the way her cheeks reddened from embarrassment again, before she glared at him.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Kidding, kidding." They laughed and continued to make small talk until people started to get up to leave.

"But, Seriously, can I stay in your cabin?" Percy asked her

She nodded "Yeah, sure, but if you get in trouble it's not my problem."

Percy nodded, putting his hands on the cold, stone surface of the table before pushing himself up and then proceeding to help Thalia out of her seat.

"So, can I call you roomie now?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, you do that and I'll rip your balls off." She told him.

"Oooh, feisty, I like that. Good-looking too, they don't come much better than that." He told, her not able to see the blush rise across her face because it was too dark, as he said it.

She pushed him lightly "Oh, shut up, will you?" she asked.

"Thalia, I'm offended, I don't want to cause any problems between me and my new roomie." He teased.

She turned to look at him, but neither of them could see anything.

"Sorry, I was just kidding, just show me the way, milady." Percy said, as she walked off, guiding him to her cabin.

**Like it yes no **

**Review favorite and follooooow**


End file.
